Swinging Scarecrow
'Swinging Scarecrow' 'was an animatronic that appeared in ''Spirit Halloween's 2016 line-up. It was sold for $199.99 like all the other large swinging characters. It was displayed in the "Clock Tower" theme. He hung from the right front side of the theme from a tree. He had two animations, he would rock back and forth and he would move his mouth while one of his five phrases played. He was the 3rd and last so far in the large swinging characters series. He is so far the best large swinging character with the best mouth animation. But the biggest downside to him is that his mouth can break easily if not treated carefully. ''Spirit Halloween's description Scare more than crows with this Swinging Scarecrow! This motion-activated animatronic will swing back and forth while giving an evil laugh and speaking creepy sayings. With easy to hang metal hook and rope system, you'll be decorated for Halloween in no time at all. * Exclusively at Spirit * Includes: ** Swinging Scarecrow Animatronic ** Adapter ** Instruction manual * Product Says: * Spoken Phrase #1: “Oh, you like my clothes! I got them from the farmer…he’s about 6 feet away from you…straight down! Ha ha ha ha!” * Spoken Phrase #2: “I never understood people, until I took one apart to see how it worked! Ha ha ha!” * Spoken Phrase #3: “ See what I got here? It’s the straw that broke the farmers back! Come closer, and let’s see how it works on you! Ha ha ha!” * Spoken Phrase #4: “Ah ha ha ha…You smell just like the farmer…after they dug him up! Ha ha ha!” * Spoken Phrase #5: “Ah ha ha ha…You have a beautiful head! If I can get it off you, it will complete my collection! Ha ha ha!” * Animated * Motion Activated * Step pad compatible * Type of Adapter: 6V/2A (included) * Dimensions: 36"H X 26"L X 17"W * Weight: About 9 pounds * Material: Plastic, fabric, wood * Spot clean * Imported * Note: Step pad sold separately * Recommended for display in covered areas Backstory (The backstory of Swinging Scarecrow isn't confirmed, but based off of his phrases information can be gathered about it.) Swinging Scarecrow was made by a farmer as a normal scarecrow. Somehow, this scarecrow got possessed and killed the farmer by ripping him about. After this, Swinging Scarecrow stole the farmer's clothes and then buried him in a grave. Eventually, the farmer was dug up from where Swinging Scarecrow had buried him. Trivia * Swinging Scarecrow may possibly have the same voice actor as Pumpkin Nester , as both props sound very similar. * Swinging Scarecrow is one of many farm props released in 2016. Others included: Hay Bale Popper, Sitting Scarecrow, Lunging Pumpkin Carver, and Pumpkin Door Knocker. * Though Swinging Scarecrow is meant to swing, he works just fine if sat down, and looks as if he's insanely rocking back and forth. * Swinging Scarecrow is one of three giant swinging props released. The other two are Pumpkin Nester and Swinging Swamp Hag. Pictures Screenshot 2017-10-24 at 8.45.05 PM.png|Swinging Scarecrow Screenshot_2017-10-24_at_8.47.46_PM.png|Swinging Scarecrow's animation Screenshot_2017-10-24_at_8.48.25_PM.png|Swinging Scarecrow's face CnIUVT5WAAA_zqL.jpg webimageswinging.jpg|The thumbnail of the animatronic on Spirit's website swingingdisplay.jpg|The animatronic on display Screen Shot 2019-03-16 at 3.18.43 PM.png|The animatronic's box Videos Category:2016 Category:Animatronics Category:Scarecrows Category:Swinging Animatronics Category:YJ Toys and Crafts Category:In Stock Category:Articles Needing Attention